


electrical places.

by jirouxtheyz



Series: electrical places. | ( marvel’s runaways ) [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, cross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirouxtheyz/pseuds/jirouxtheyz
Summary: ❝ i guess there’s a reason why i’ve always had sorta an electric feeling in me ❞— « » —in which the widowed girlfriend of Amy Minoru and half sister of Alex, Yvonne Lemet - Wilder along with Amy’s younger sister, Nico, and her old group of friends find out the truth about themselves and their parents' organization, PRIDE.« »( full description & cast inside )( crossposted on wattpad, quotev, and inkitt )
Relationships: Alex Wilder & Original Female Character(s), Amy Minoru & Nico Minoru, Amy Minoru/Original Female Character(s), Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Geoffrey Wilder/Catherine Wilder, Geoffrey Wilder/Original Female Character(s), Karolina Dean & Molly Hayes | Hernandez & Nico Minoru & Chase Stein & Alex Wilder & Gertrude Yorkes, Nico Minoru & Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: electrical places. | ( marvel’s runaways ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012053
Kudos: 1





	electrical places.

**\- Yvonne Lemet - Wilder** never felt like she didn't have a purpose though she was the result of a short lived affair between Compton Crip gang leader turned construction business billionaire, **Geoffrey Wilder** , who was already having a son with his big time lawyer wife, **Catherine Wilder** , and the southern belle CEO of **N.O.M.U. Narcotics** , **Nina Lemet**. With both her parents ( and stepmom ) having lots of money, power, and connections, Yvonne and her half brother, Alex, grew up in the wealthy area of Los Angeles in a nice, gated community and in a big & boujee mansion where the Wilder's would host the annual meetings for the charity organization, **PRIDE**.

**Through her** parents' involvement in so-called charity, she also grew up with the six other kids of other PRIDE members, **Chase Stein** , **Gertrude "Gert" Yorkes** , **Molly Hernandez** , **Karolina Dean** , **Nico Minoru** and her older sister, **Amy Minoru**. The group of eight rich kids were very close, they would have game nights every week, go out to movies and dinner, and hang out in the park ━ if you didn't see all the group together, you would at least see one hanging out with the other. 

**But a certain two out** of the group that was guaranteed to be seen either holding hands or resting their head on the other's shoulder was Amy and Yvonne. The two girls had always had a closer bond with each other then with their other friends though they would never admit that they spent more time one on one with each other ━ yet that close bond turned into secretly pining for each other from the age of 9 and 10 to when Yvonne was 12 and Amy was 13 when they finally gave into their feelings and started to date which everyone including their parents' were happy that the 3 years of pining for one another ended with them in each other's arms.

**With a playful girlfriend by** her side who she loves more than anything imaginable and her friends who have always been by her side, a 14 year old Yvonne thought nothing could go wrong at such an amazing point in her life ━ that was until the morning of December 8, 2015 when Nico found her sister laying dead in her bed with a empty bottle of pills on her nightstand, seemly having taken her own life by overdosing.

**The death of Amy** hit everyone hard as it was unexpected but it especially hit Yvonne the hardest as the young teen hid away from everyone, spending most her time in her dark, LED lit room either sobbing to the point where she fell asleep or to the point where she throw up from extra crying or just staring at photos and watching videos on loop of her now dead first love. 

**Amy's apparent suicide** not only left all her family and friends heartbroken but it also left cracks in her remaining friend group and with Alex not showing up to the funeral and the rest starting to lose interest in keeping up their friendships, the remaining seven friends went their spread ways and with that, came with everyone changing in major ways, Nico became an emo, Karolina the overly bright, happy go lucky church girl, Gertrude is a crazed feminist, Chase is the smart yet somewhat stereo typical jock, Molly still the young and naive tween, Alex the tech geek loner, and Yvonne the stone cold, cornrows electric guitarist.

  
  
  
  


**TWO YEARS LATER** , everyone has moved on with their lives and doing their own things away from their old friends till a suddenly desperate Alex tries to get to the group back together to everyone's dismay though they all have been secretly hoping to get their friendship back on track but on the night they try to work things out ━ they instead find out the sickening truth about their parents and what truly goes on in Pride and now are lost on what to do now that they now the truth.

**With the sudden reunion** between her and her old friends, finding out the truth about the monsters their parents truly are, and getting interesting superpower, it also seems Yvonne finds herself leaning onto the shoulder of her former girlfriend's younger sister, Nico, who seems to want to lean on Yvonne in their shared time of need ━ like a spark of electricity is starting between them but will they get a chance to grow their spark when they are struggling to keep up with the new secrets they must hold close?

  
  
  


**or**

**\- in which** the widowed girlfriend of Amy Minoru and half sister of Alex, Yvonne Lemet - Wilder along with Amy’s younger sister, Nico, and her old group of friends find out the truth about themselves and their parents' organization, PRIDE.

diamond white. **yvonne lemet - wilder**

nafessa williams. **nina lemet**

ryan sands. **geoffrey wilder**

****

angel parker. **catherine wilder**

rhenzy feliz. **alex wilder**

lyrica okano. **nico minoru**

****

virginia gardner. **karolina dean**

****

ariela barer. **gertrude "gert" yorkes**

allegra acosta. **molly hernandez**

****

gregg sulkin. **chase stein**

james yaegashi. **robert minoru**

brittany ishibashi. **tina minoru**

james marsters. **victor stein**

ever carradine. **janet stein**

annie wersching. **leslie dean**

kip pardue. **frank dean**

brigid brannagh. **stacey yorkes**

kevin weisman. **dale yorkes**

julian mcmahon. **jonah**

devaughn nixon. **darius davis** ****

****

**Text copyright © EvilBitchMadz ™ 2020**

**The moral right of the author has been asserted. All rights reserved. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part, in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.**

**A single copy of the materials available in this story made, solely for personal, non commercial use. Individuals must preserved any copyright or other notices contained in or associated with them. Users may not distribute said copies to others, whether or not electronic form or in hard copy, without prior written consent of the copyright holder of the materials. Contact information for request for permission of distribute materials available through this course are listed below.**

**_Email not available to the public, apologies for the inconvenience._ **

**All rights reserved ®EvilBitchMadz™**

****

**\- this story contains mature themes such as violence, death, mentions of suicide & rape, ( underage) uses of drugs and alcohol, and mild language. if such themes bother you or make you uncomfortable, i recommend clicking off.**

**\- i _don't_ own marvel's runaways in any way, shape, or form, but all original characters, the plot, and dialogue belongs to _me_. this fanfic is a complete work of fiction with some ( but not all ) facts put into it. nothing said or done by the characters should be taken literal and doesn't represent their face claims ( or my ) own beliefs in any such way. absolutely _no_ disrespect to the real people or place mentioned in this story.**

**Author's Note:**

> ◢◤◢◤◢◤◢◤ : : : 𝗦 𝗢 𝗖 𝗜 𝗔 𝗟 𝗠 𝗘 𝗗 𝗜 𝗔 𝗦 : : :  
> ━━ ❪ 𝗐𝖺𝗍𝗍𝗉𝖺𝖽 :: @-𝗃𝗂𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗑𝗍𝗁𝚎𝗒 & @𝖼𝖺ⲒⲒ𝗆𝖾ј𝗂𝗋𝗈𝗎  
> 𝗂𝗇𝗄𝗂𝗍𝗍 :: @𝗃𝗂𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗑𝗍𝗁𝚎𝗒  
> 𝗍𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗍𝚎𝗋 :: @ј𝗂𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗑𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒  
> 𝖽𝗂𝗌𝖼𝗈𝗋𝖽 :: !ј𝗂𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗑𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒#1029  
> 𝗊𝗎𝗈𝗍𝚎𝗏 :: @𝗄𝗇𝗈𝗐𝗇𝖺𝗌𝗃𝗂𝗋𝗈𝗎 ❫


End file.
